Me and My Chibi
by Guardian Arrow
Summary: Sequel to HCT. Dr. J is working on an experiment that with a little of a patient's blood, he can create a miniture, or chibi, version of them. The boys get roped into doing it and find themselves with chibified trouble...again! The Skit List is Up!
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Me and My Chibi

Summary: Sequel to Heero's Chibi Troubles. Dr. J is working on an experiment that with a little of a patients blood, he can create a miniature version of them. The boys are roped into it and find themselves with some chibified trouble...again!

**Guardian Arrow:** I'm baaaaaaaaack!! .

**Everyone:** (runs far far away)

**Guardian Arrow:** Err...I have another ficcie for you!

**Everyone:** (runs back)

**Guardian Arrow:** I'm going to try my best on this fic and hope it turns out well! I'll need your help on this one readers and reviewers.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Err...uh NOPE!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Experiment**

* * *

"I have all called you here today to show you my latest invention..."

Doctor J walked over to a large blanket covering an even larger machine. Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre looked on in wonder about the machine. It had to be important because they were here because of an emergency call. More like J showing off his latest mad scientist machine.

"The Chibifier!"

'Oh no!! Not again!!' Heero thought desperately. He already had to deal with 4 chibified friends a couple months ago. Heero was enjoying that they could actually be independent once more. Waiting hand and foot upon chibis...not fun...but...is was kinda cute...

"Something wrong Heero?" J questioned, his eyes darting over to Heero who looked like he was in pain.

"Nothing J...just thinking..."

"You seem to do that a lot lately...not that I'm complaining! It always helps to think, hum? Yes well, I wanted to use you guys as an example.."

"You mean like guinea pigs?! No thank you!!" Duo interrupted, blatantly refusing.

"Okay...you would have gotten to take care of some babies...a chibi version of Heero...that would have been interesting to experience. "J said, clearly baiting Duo.

"A CHIBI HEERO!!??" Duo shouted as he looked wildly at Heero and then at Doctor J. "AWWWWWWWWW!!! I'M IN!!" He squealed.

Heero just rolled his eyes in annoyance with Duo's childish behavior. Quatre giggled shyly and even Trowa managed a meek smile.

"Alrighty then...I presume you all are in? Okay, I'll just need a little bit of your blood." Doctor J informed.

He then proceeded to take a sample of their blood, for DNA specifications. Setting it on an analyzer he scanned their DNA and set that the age for the chibis should be 4 or 5 years old.

"System 5188 set. All green. Go!" Doctor J proclaimed as he punched in the sequence 91820.

The analyzer glowed as it became engulfed in a golden aura. The platform next to the machine sizzled and sparked and was soon covered in smoke. They all shielded their eyes from the smoke and intense light.

"Sequence 91820 completed." The computer announced.

The boys looked at the platform. They could see though the smoke that something or rather some people were standing there. As the smoked cleared they all gasped except for Heero who groaned...

"Chibis...."

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** Soo...whadda think? Is it good start/ bad start continue it/ leave it? I'll be awaiting your responses! Please review!!


	2. Caretakers

Me and My Chibi

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** YAY!! 14 reviews!! Happy Happy!!

**Heero:** Great...now you made her continue..

**Guardian Arrow:** (twacks Heero on the head with her keyboard) Hey!!!!

**Heero:** Ouch...

* * *

**_Shout Out!!_**

**__**

**__**

**Space Heart Angel:** We must have telepathy because that's the idea I chose and it's in this chapter!! Wow!! Pocky!! (skips along among the many baskets of pocky) Thankies!!

**Duo...is...cute:** You can't wait to see what this one is like? Aww, that makes me feel special!

**StarfireRobin:** Yeah!!! Chibis all the way!! (cheers)

**Fire Demon 17:** I'll update as much as I can!!

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight:** Let the Chibi Games Begin!!!

**Gigglegal:** I'll keep on writing!! Yeppers!

**KuramaHiei01:** Happy Birthday to Tenshi no Shiine!!!( hands you a basket of assorted pocky, muffins, and cookies ) Happy Birthday!!!!

**Bunny:** Oh yes I'm back...from outer space! (runs around singing "I Will Survive") Err...sorry! Heh...glad you're happy!!

**Kagora Sena Tora-San:** Don't you just love chibis??!! Sooo adorable!!

**Dana-chu:** Yes short chapters can be a problem, but I shall try to make them longer! Keep on reading!!

**Trio Wing:** Ultimate Kawaiiness kicks in in this chappie!! Enjoy!

**Clarobell:** I've decided that Wufei will have a little part in this story! He will monitor the chibis and help the others. Chibi Heero actually will show more emotions than the adult one! Hope you stick around Clarobell!

**Jeffrey:** Madness aways follows the G-Boys! Whether it be gundams or chibis!! Hee hee!

**Bloody Love:** It's gonna be ssoooo adorable!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it why don't you get it!!!

* * *

**Note:** When I refer to the chibis I'll write, Chibi Duo for example.

When I refer to the teenagers I'll write, Duo for example.

You'll get it as the story proceeds!

* * *

**Note 2:** This is NOT a shounen-ai story! Sorry! But it's cuter this way!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Caretakers**

* * *

Flashback

* * *

The boys looked at the platform. They could see through the smoke that something or rather some people were standing there. As the smoke cleared they all gasped except for Heero who groaned...

"Chibis..."

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

There they were in all their little adorable glory, chibis!! One for each of their teenage normal forms. A chibi Trowa was standing holding a chibi Quatre's hand like a big brother and a chibi Duo was clinging onto a disgruntled chibi Heero's arm.

Both Duo and Quatre took in a sharp intake of breath and squealed, "THEY'RE SOOO KAWAII!!" Trowa and Heero just looked at each other and then watched the chibis bemusedly.

"Come here little ones!" Doctor J ordered as he gestured for them to come to their older counterparts.

Chibi Trowa grasped chibi Quatre's hand and tugged him along. Chibi Heero shook off chibi Duo and took off. Chibi Duo floundered for a moment as if lost and then took off at a run to catch up to chibi Heero. Once the chibis reached the older ones Doctor J started to explain.

"Now they will choose which one of you they want to be with. Whichever chibi you receive, you will be responsible for them. You must love them as if they were your own children. Understand?"

The boys nodded, understanding the commitment they would have to show. The chibis already were starting to ponder which guardian to choose.

* * *

"HEEWO!!!!!!"

Evidently a chibi Duo had just made his choice. Chibi Duo took off at a run, small braid flying behind him. He ran over to Heero and clutched his leg possessively. Heero just stared at him as Duo smiled smugly up at him. Heero bent down, detached Duo from his leg, and scooped him up into his arms. Chibi Duo sighed contentedly as he nestled into Heero's chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chibi Trowa had made his choice. He had scuttled over to Quatre and raised his arms in a "carry me" gesture.

"Quatwe..." Chibi Trowa muttered softly, wanting to be carried.

Quatre donned a huge smile as he gently picked up chibi Trowa. Trowa grasped Quatre's vest and laid his head on his shirt signaling his choice.

* * *

Since Trowa had left him, chibi Quatre stood there lost and confused while sucking on his thumb. Suddenly a large shadow loomed over him and chibi Quatre looked up to see a very tall Trowa. Chibi Quatre's eyes started to tear up as he reached out a pale hand towards Trowa. Trowa's eyes softened as he picked up Quatre who soon felt comforted and snuggled into him.

* * *

The last to choose was chibi Heero. He could choose to be with Duo or to be alone. And he didn't really want to be left alone...

"Heero! Come here buddy! I'll take care of you! Scouts' honor!" Duo chirped as he made the Boy Scouts' sign goofily.

Chibi Heero let a small smile show on his face when his hand was folded in between Duo's two. He soon allowed Duo to lift him up and hold him tenderly in his arms.

* * *

The choosing process was over. All the chibis had found a home and a guardian.

"Hum...that's odd...Anyway you boys are now the protectors and caretakers of these chibis. Will you love them, take care of them, and be with them?" Doctor J questioned.

The boys all nodded their heads in agreement, ready to take on the responsibility.

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** AWWWWWW!!! Wasn't that the cutest thing you ever read???!!

**Heero:** I have to admit...it was kinda cute...

**Guardian Arrow:** Wadda mean "kinda cute"??! It was simply adorable!!!!

**Heero:** -.-;;

**Readers:** Please review!! I luv hearing from you guys!! Anonymous and signed reviews are accepted!! Ja ne!


	3. Authoress's Note! READ!

**Guardian Arrow:** Okay, I've gotten some reviews about Wufei and why he isn't there...Wufei will be in the story folks, he didn't disappear off the face of the earth or colonies for that matter! Wufei does receive a chibi eventually and he and his chibi aid the others and keep records for Doctor J about the chibis.

**Wufei:** So don't worry! I will be appearing sometime in the story right Guard?!

**Guardian Arrow:** Yeppers Wuffie!! You'll be there!!

**Wufei:** (gets anger mark on forehead) Wuffie?

**Guardian Arrow:** Errr...I meant Wufei!!!!!

**Wufei:** That's what I thought.

**Guardian Arrow:** Sooooo...sorry for the confusion!! _**Wufei will be in the story!!**_ You will just have to wait patiently till then!! Ja ne!

-Guardian Arrow


	4. Getting to Know You

**Me and My Chibi**

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** My lord it has been ages since I updated!! Eek! Shout outs shall now be posted at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy the 3rd installment of Me and my Chibi!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Getting to Know You**

****

"Yes...chibis are a lot of responsibility! You have to feed, wash, clothe..." rambled Dr. J. The boys weren't even listening to him as he babbled out all the information that you needed to take care children.

"Awww...Heero! He looks exactly like you! You must have been cute when you were little!!" Duo squealed as he affectionately looked down at the little chibi he had in his grasp. Chibi Heero's eye involuntarily twitched while the older Heero glared at Duo and just uttered "cute" with very much distaste.

Trowa was silently staring at the little Quatre that he held out in front of him. Chibi Quatre just stared right on back with big blue eyes that would make the toughest guys melt.

"He looks exactly like you Quatre." Trowa said.

"Like wise Trowa! Bangs and all!" Quatre informed. He was petting chibi Trowa's soft brown head and bangs and Trowa was beginning to nod off.

Heero in the meanwhile occupied himself with holding a couple of fingers in front of Chibi Duo's face. Duo was in playful mode and was determined to rid Heero of his bothersome dangling fingers. It however turned into a game to see whether Duo was fast enough to bite one of Heero's fingers and whether Heero was fast enough to keep his fingers from Duo's sharp teeth. Even Heero had to smirk when chibi Duo was jumping around in his arms to try and bite the fingers above his head. So far Heero was winning because he already had gotten bit by Duo and learned his lesson.

"Are you even listening?" came a voice. It sounded familiar ....with a bit of a Chinese accent...

"Wufei!" they all called.

And in waltzed Wufei in his normal white outfit and ponytail tied back...the only thing was the object sitting on his shoulders.

"Aww Wufei! You have a chibi too!" Quatre pointed out.

"Yeah, I got roped into it too..."Wufei sighed. "I'll be mainly recording your care and process with the chibis."

Chibi Wufei looked exactly like the adult and even had a matching outfit too. He gazed at all of them intently just like the older Wufei did.

_"EXCUSE ME!!!!!!"_

All the chatter stopped as they all whirled around to face an irritated J. Everyone visibly sweat dropped...each trying to find an excuse in their heads.

"Well! What's your excuse!?"

No replies.

"That's what I thought! Now...I was explaining how you need to get to know your chibi for everything to go smoothly. Since you know their adult forms this shouldn't be as hard, but their likes and dislikes must have changed. You need to find out what they now like and now hate! You need to develop a close knit relationship!!!" Dr. J said rather quickly.

The boys all nodded furiously.

"Now boys...what do you need in order to take proper care of children?"

They all looked around at each other in question. The chibis in the meanwhile were on the ground playing with each other.

"Err...J? I don't know the first thing about kids!" Trowa said sheepishly. The others nodded in response.

"I only know the necessaries ...like change of diapers and such!" admitted Quatre.

"That's alright everyone! You'll learn...the hard way! But what are diapers?" questioned Dr. J.

"Diapers are ...." Duo shouted happily but the last word was muffled by Heero's hand.

"Duo, we don't need to know what diapers are used for...we know!"

"You need supplies bakas!!!" Wufei said in an "isn't it obvious" tone.

"Exactly Wufei! Now come. We shall prepare some supplies for you!"

They all scooped up their respective chibis and followed J out of the laboratory and down the hall. J stopped in front of two large metal doors.

"Have fun!"

J pushed open the door and they boys gaped in awe at the sight...

"Aw no!" Heero groaned.

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** What did they see!!?? Review and urge me to write chapter 4. Now it's time for shout outs ...but I'm just gonna mention your name...too many people reviewed..NOT that it's a bad thing ..just that I'll be here forever!! So thanks sooooo much to the following people!

**Trio Wing**

**KuramaHiei01**

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight**

**Bloody Love**

**Adriel Touchstone**

**StarfireRobin**

**kawaii kitsune 123**

**Bunny**

**anissa32**

**Dreamlover538**

**owarinoame**

**Fire Demon 17**

**Space Heart Angel**

**Clarobell**

****

**I love you all!! Pocky and cookies to you all!! throws pocky and cookies at the reviews Review and you can get some pocky too!!! **


	5. Shirts, Jeans, and Jackets! Oh My!

Me and My Chibi

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** Uh.. hello all you lovely readers...gomen this took so freakin' long to get to! How long has it been?

**Heero:** Since September 29th!

**Guardian Arrow:** O.o Jeezzz...no wonder you guys are a bit...restless!

**Heero:** No no no! It's okay. I like having time off from...

**Chibi Duo:** HEEWO!!!! (hugs Heero)

**Heero:** -.-;;;;;

**Guardian Arrow:** Heh..heh (starts to crack up)

**Heero:** (gives his infamous "Shut-up-before-I-rip-out-your-voicebox"glare)

**Guardian Arrow:** Hehh..okay! On with the ficcy!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If you don't know this by now...you are HOPELESS!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Shirts, Jean, and Jackets! Oh My!**

Flashback

_They all scooped up their respective chibis and followed J out of the laboratory and down the hall. J stopped in front of two large metal doors. _

"_Have fun!"_

_Dr. J pushed open the doors and they boys gaped in awe at the sight...._

"_Aw no!" Heero groaned._

End Flashback

* * *

There it was...a man's worst nightmare...

Beyond the metal doors was a large room filled vastly with all different sorts of children's clothing, toys, and much more. The boys looked at it all in amazement.

"No way! Uh uh! You are NOT getting me to go in here!!" Heero and Wufei said at the same time. Trowa just blinked his one visible eye and Duo and Quatre stood wide eyed looking at all the stuff. The chibis suddenly became restless wanting to go inside the room that was filled with a chibi's favorite thing...toys!

"Well what are you waiting for!? An invitation!!? GO!" Dr. J screamed and pushed the boys, chibis and all, inside the large room.

"Look at it all...."Quatre sighed in amazement.

There were racks upon racks of children's clothing. Boys and girls. Sizes extra small to extra large. A vast array of colors and styles. There were shelves upon shelves of cups, utensils, and little plate sets. There were high chairs, beds, tables, and desks. There were little hygiene sets in pink and blue. There were tons of stuffed animals, action figures, and racing cars.

The chibis all squealed and tried to wiggle out of their caretakers arms.

"Well, we might as well start...anywho this looks fun!! Let's go Heero!" Duo chirped while chibi Heero and the adult Heero didn't look too thrilled. Nevertheless Duo and his boundless enthusiasm dragged both of them and Duo's chibi form off into the depths of the room.

"What do you think Quatre? .... Quatre!" Trowa said only to find Quatre already searching through the many racks of clothing. Trowa just sighed and went to join him.

"This is gonna take forever...let's go Wufei!" Wufei mumbled and went off to start shopping like the others did.

* * *

**With Duo and Chibi Heero**

* * *

"Awwwwww....this is soooo adorable!!"

Duo squealed for the umpteenth time. Chibi Heero just rolled his eyes at the boy and grabbed and yanked on his braid.

"Ouch! What Heero? You don't like the smiley face shirt? Aw.. I think it would look cute on you?!" Duo pouted while Heero vigorously shook his head no.

So far Duo and Chibi Heero had settled for:

2 short sleeved shirts (both solid colors)

4 pairs of little blue jeans

1 jacket (made out of a soft green material)

* * *

**With Heero and Chibi Duo**

* * *

"Black and blue and red and green and and and..." Chibi Duo carried on.

"I get the point Maxwell!" Heero said gruffly.

"I'm Duo! Not Maxwell! Get it stwaight Heewo!" Chibi Duo said smartly.

Heero just sighed and continued looking through the rack.

So far Heero and Chibi Duo had settled on:

2 short sleeves (red and black)

3 long sleeves (1 with stripes, 1 with a design, and 1 solid color)

2 pairs of jeans

1 jacket (made of red fleece)

* * *

**With Quatre and Chibi Trowa**

* * *

"Which one do you like Trowa? The green or the navy?" Quatre asked holding up two long sleeve shirts and showing them to Chibi Trowa.

Chibi Trowa just stared at the blond until he pointed quietly at the navy one.

"Tat one."

"Good choice!" Quatre chirped as he put it into the cart they picked up earlier.

So far Quatre and Chibi Trowa had settled for:

5 long sleeves (4 solid colors, the 5th had a jungle scene with a lion in the middle)

4 pairs of jeans

2 jackets (one jean, one green corduroy)

* * *

**With Trowa and Chibi Quatre**

* * *

Trowa was lackadaisically going through the rack. Once and a while he pulled things out and waited for Quatre's approval and some clothes he picked out himself.

"Ohh ohh! Trowa! Tat one! Tat one!" Quatre declared pointing avidly at the shirt.

"Figures..." Trowa said while grinning and pulled it off the rack.

So far Trowa and Chibi Quatre settled on:

3 long sleeves (1 tan, 1 blue, and 1 white)

2 short sleeves (1 with stripes, 1 with little camels galloping around the bottom of the shirt)

2 pairs of jeans

1 jacket (that was white with little blue birds flying around it)

* * *

**With Wufei and Chibi Wufei**

* * *

"Blue or white?"

"Blwue!"

"Red or black?"

"Bwack!"

"Good choices!" Wufei said proudly as he placed the items in the cart.

So far Wufei and Chibi Wufei had settled on:

2 short sleeves (one of which was Chinese styled)

2 tank tops (blue and white colored)

3 pairs of jeans

1 jacket (white with Chinese dragons embroidered on it)

* * *

**With Dr. J**

* * *

Meanwhile Doctor J was watching as the boys were shopping with their chibis.

"And this is only the beginning boys. In the next few days, you life will revolve around these children." Dr. J smirked as he turned of the monitor and got up to go get a cup of coffee.

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** Awww....so cute! Chibi Duo with an attitude, Chibi Heero and a smiley shirt, and Chibi Quatre wearing a white jacket with blue birds on it!!!?? AWWWWW...

**Heero:** Ahem..that was pretty long for you!

**Guardian Arrow:** Well once I got started I just couldn't stop! Anywho..thanks to all the lovely reviewers and readers! You know who you are!! Pocky and Halloween candy to you all!!! And the eternal REVIEW!!

_(the little button is calling you)_

_(click on it)_

__

_  
  
_


	6. Caught in the Rain

Me and My Chibi

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** YaY!! I'm back again for another chapter of Me and My Chibi!!

**Heero:** -.- (is having his hair pulled on courtesy of Chibi Duo)

**Guardian Arrow:** (watches Chibi Duo and Heero grapple with each other) Aren't they adorable??

* * *

**Silver Cateyes:** I'm glad you answered the button's call!! Yes, Heero's life will soon revolve around that little chibi!! Kawaii!

**KuramaHiei01:** Here's chapter 5!! (tweak, tweak) XD

**Fire Demon 17:** AHHHHH!!! They're out to get me!!! Okay okay...they aren't but wouldn't it be funny if in the end Heero would have to go to therapy and mental rehab?! Poor Heewo...we love him so!

**Cheerful-pinkstar:** I think Kawaii is the correct word for these little chibis!!

**Trio Wing:** Ack! My little chibis! (gets glared at by lawyers) Heh...okayyyy your chibis! You can hug 'um to death! Ultra kawaiiness!

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight:** Glad you liked the candies!!

**Erinamation-limited2-nothing:** Yep, I'm continuing!!

**Yasei Raiden:** Wouldn't that be awesome if there was a little pic of all of them??!! Yes, Heero the Perfect Soldier shopping for a child...what next? Flying pencils!!? (ducks) Ahhh!! There goes one now! They're in cahoots with the schools!!! (fends off pencils with keyboard) Ahemm...sorry...random moment!!

**Magical-flyingdragon:** Yes, Heero wearing a smiley shirt...such a Kodak moment!

**Space Heart Angel:** Thankies for the goodies!! And You NEED to update Memories of You please!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1's disclaimer...

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Caught in the Rain**_

**__**

**__**

"Man I'm bushed..." Duo said as he plopped down on one of the many sofas.

The boys had finally finished shopping for the chibis. They all were dragging and even Duo's and Quatre's enthusiasm had long worn off. The chibis all were nodding off to sleep and Chibi Quatre was already dozing lightly in Trowa's arms.

"I'm calling it a day!" Wufei declared as he gazed fondly at chibi Wufei who was desperately trying to stay wake though his head kept on drooping.

Chibi Heero looked at Duo's draped form over the couch with half lidded eyes. Chibi Duo on the other hand was yawning every so many minutes threatening his chances of staying awake and alert. Chibi Trowa was nestled into Quatre's arms wrapped in a blanket and even Quatre had a hard time not falling asleep.

"Don't fall asleep just yet boys! You still have to make it home. All of your chibi's stuff has been packed into the cars but unfortunately there was no remaining room for your chibi's let alone you. You all are going to have to walk home together. I ordered that their coats to not be packed so they have something to wear because it's rainy and windy outside." Doctor J said calmly.

The boys all groaned. They were half asleep, their chibis were soon asleep, and now they have to walk home in the rain....oh what fun!

"Come here Wufei!" Wufei coaxed his chibi. Chibi Wufei stumbled over to him and allowed Wufei to slip on his white dragon jacket. Spreading his arms out, Chibi Wufei was begging to be carried. Wufei gave in, picked up his soon asleep chibi, and grabbed the umbrella that Dr. J offered to him.

"Quatre...Quatre...little one, you have to wake up!" Trowa said softly as he lightly shook Chibi Quatre's little shoulders.

Chibi Quatre gazed at Trowa with his little blue eyes unfocused from waking up. Trowa then gracefully slipped Quatre's fleece blue bird coat on him and scooped up the little one into his arms. Chibi Quatre was asleep as soon as he was in Trowa's arms. Trowa then grabbed an umbrella and followed Wufei out.

Chibi Trowa put up no fuss with Quatre. He obediently obeyed Quatre's pleas and allowed him to slip his green corduroy jacket over his shoulders.

"Let's go home Trowa..." Quatre said gently, picked up Trowa, and followed the others out with his umbrella.

"Heero!! Don't be stubborn! Come on Heero!" Duo whined. He was struggling with Heero because a tired Heero became a grumpy irritable Heero. With one final try, Duo managed to get Chibi Heero's jacket on him and scoop him into his arms.

"See...that wasn't so hard!" Duo panted as he grabbed the umbrella from Dr. J.

"Humph!" Chibi Heero pouted but was soon asleep.

Heero silently went about his task in his usual quiet demeanor. Using his peripheral vision he watched Chibi Duo keeping an eye on Heero as he slipped Duo's little coat on over his shoulders.

"Heewo...what awe we dowing?" Chibi Duo asked sleepily. (Trans: Heero, what are we doing?)

"We're going home Duo." Heero said as he picked up little Duo, took the umbrella, and walked out into the rain.

* * *

Dr. J was right it was pouring and the leaves in the trees were buffeted about by the strong winds. The boys shielded their chibis in their arms and bravely took off home. It was dark and the street lamps had just decided to turn on. They all were scared out of their quiet, calm reverie when a particularly loud clap of thunder rolled across the sky. The boys picked up their pace and continued on their way. _Though...what they didn't notice was someone in the shadows away from the yellow light of the street lamps watching their every move. _

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** E Gads!! Who's watching the G-Boys and their adorable little chibis? Stay tuned for chapter 6 for the boys come face to face with their pursuer...or pursuers?

**Duo:** Uh oh! What's gonna happen?

**Guardian Arrow:** Review and spur me to write Chapter 6! Thanks!!

**Duo:** I have a bad feeling about that pursuer.... Review and find out what happens!!


	7. Kidnapped and Desparate Pleas

Me and My Chibi

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** Hello all you lovely hyper reviewers and readers! I'm gonna try to make this chapter as long as I can!

**_ShOuT OuT!_**

**Trio Wing:** How do you know it's not Relena? (grins mischievously)

**Anissa32:** Yeah, everyone wants to know about this pursuer! I wonder who it could be...

**Silver Cateyes:** Woah! O.o We're getting out the evil alter egos now?! Eep!! That would be cute! Having Chibi Duo bouncing up and down on Heero trying to wake him up...hee hee! What do you suggest for nicknames?

**FireDemon17:** It might be Relena...it might not...(grins malevolently)

**Cheerful-pinkstar:** I'm moving, I'm moving!

**Space Heart Angel:** I will try my best to make the chapters longer!! And you need to update!! (points at Space Heart Angel) I can't take this long waiting thing!!

**Crystal Ketchem Darklight:** It's 'bout time the plot kicked in!

**KuramaHiei01:** Yeah...cute chibis and hott bishies...and suddenly the world becomes a better place and the sun shines out from behind the clouds!!

**Magical-flyingdragon:** I will try to make these chapters longer!

**Fanruby:** Woah...O.O You're that desperate?!

**Erinamation-limited2-nothing:** It's alright to go all mushy over the exceedingly kawaii chibis!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Really! If I owned Gundam Wing...why the heck would I be writing this?! Geezz...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Kidnapped and Desperate Pleas**

****

****

"Who is out there?" Quatre said panicking. He whirled around and looked about him. Chibi Trowa remained sleeping comfortably in his arms. Quatre could have sworn he saw someone back there. His heart started beating irregularly and a loud crash of thunder made him jump.

"Q-man! Relax! We're almost home." Duo said to Quatre over his shoulder. He thought it was weird that Quatre was acting so paranoid. Though there was a nagging fear in the back of his mind that Quatre could be right...after all Q-man had empathy.

It was still storming and it was becoming more vicious by the second. The rain beat down on their umbrella's relentlessly. It had to be 10: 30 at night, and not a good time to be walking around. The street lamps cast an eerie glow across the puddles on the sidewalk. The thunder rattled the sky and the lightening illuminated the sky as if it was day once again.

Heero and Wufei were still walking forward determinately and had even picked up their pace. Chibi Duo was awake in Heero's arms and had just started to whimper in fright of the blinding lightening strikes. Heero held Chibi Duo even closer and he clung on to Heero's shirt as if it was his life line. Suddenly Quatre stopped again.

"I SAY! WHO IS OUT THERE??!" Quatre shouted into the night. Chibi Trowa awoke with a start and stared up sleepily at Quatre's face. Now Quatre was totally paranoid. He had just seen something move back there right before the lightening struck. They all then stopped to face Quatre, quite concerned about his sudden outburst.

The lightening stuck again and they all squinted into the darkness and light to see if they saw this person. Fortunately, they didn't catch sight of anyone. Trowa then came up from behind Quatre and nudged him forward.

"Keep moving Quatre...we shouldn't linger out in this storm..." Trowa said softly to Quatre and he nodded.

They all started moving again once and a while staring over their shoulders or looking out at their surroundings from the corners of their eyes. They all wouldn't admit it but they all did have a feeling that something was out there...even Wufei who verbally dismissed it as a product of the imagination.

Soon they were about a block away from their safe house. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they knew they were finally in the home stretch.

Abruptly there came a particularly loud crash of thunder and strike of lightening that shook the earth beneath their feet. They stumbled at the sudden blow and stared at the heavens in fear.

Unexpectedly the bundles in their arms became feather light. Cries and screams were admitted from the chibis mouths as they were suddenly ripped from the warm arms of their guardians. The boys all cried out in shock as they blindly chased after the chibis. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei gasped when they saw who the chibis were heading towards.

There was something moving under the darkness of the streets and partiality illuminated by the yellow glow of the street lamps. It crept out into the open and grabbed the chibis into its arms and took off to the top of a lamp post.

"TREIZE!!!" Wufei screamed in anger.

Sure enough the pursuer was none other than Treize Kushreinada. The boys however focused on the screaming and crying chibis that he had in his grasp.

"GIVE THEM BACK!!!" Duo and Heero both screamed at top their lungs.

"I'm afraid I can't!" Treize said simply and cocked his head arrogantly to the side.

"OH YES YOU CAN!!" Wufei threatened as he unsheathed his katana. The silver blade gleamed ominously in the yellow light.

"Yeah...and Wufei has a habit of carrying out his threats!" Duo said to Treize while smirking menacingly.

"And I'm supposed to be afraid? I have a question for you gundam pilots...do you know what would happen if something unfortunate would happen to your look alike chibis?"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE TOUCH THEM!!" Quatre screamed as he shook and tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes.

"WELL DO YOU?" Treize yelled furiously. The chibis were all crying and were a blubbering mess of tears under Treize's arms.

The boys looked at each other in confusion. Dr. J never mentioned anything of the sort to them.

Treize glared at them. "Well I'll tell you! You watched them come into being. A sample of blood started their little lives. They are real...not an experiment or some illusion of diseased minds...They are real, living, breathing, feeling... They aren't immune to emotions or to pain...they are such fragile children....Did you know that they represent you? If something happened to them, something would most definitely happen to you since they were created from you originally. "

Heero, Duo, and Wufei glared at him ferociously, the logic of his words ringing in their minds. Quatre sank to his knees as so much feeling was poured into those words that it made his mind swim. Trowa knelt beside the dazed Quatre, held his shoulders, and kept an eye on Treize at the same time.

"I've told you as much information as you need to know at this point. I have left an envelope full of information as well as an invitation to go after your chibis. Farewell!" Treize said smugly and with one final crash of lightening the street lamps went out, plunging them all into sudden darkness.

They then screamed bloody murder for their chibis.

**"HEERO!!"**

**"DUO!!!"**

**"TROWA!!!"**

**"QUATRE!!"**

**"WUFEI!!!"**

After a couple of seconds the street lamps came back on. They all looked back up at the street lamp Treize was perched on a while ago only to find that Treize and the chibis were gone.

They all stared mournfully at each other, their spirits downcast. All of them then saw a plain white envelope float down through the air and land at Heero's feet. There was green writing scrawled across the address side.

Heero picked up the envelope, motioned to the others, and they all walked heavy heartedly back to the safe house no longer holding the precious little chibis in their arms...

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** Dude! That was loooong for me!! I hope you liked it!! Me and the G-Wing boys are gonna go search for the chibis now and kick Treize's butt!! Please Review!!! 


	8. Stratagem

**Me and My Chibi**

**Guardian Arrow:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…oof! (falls on her face)

**Heero:** It takes you long enough to update!!

**Guardian Arrow:** (gets up) I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…

**Heero:** (clamps hand over her mouth) Okay we get the point.

**Duo:** (yells into Heero and Guard's ears) SHOUT OUT!!!!

**Heero and Guard:** X.x

**Duo:** Hee, hee…oops! XD

* * *

**Magical-flyingdragon:** Wasn't that a twist of events?

**KuramaHiei01:** I wouldn't say Relena is out of the picture just yet… (laughs evilly) Thanks!! (blushes) You know what we should do!! I should get everybody's nickname who wants to kill either Relena or Treize and at the end everyone of those people should get to pound them with the weapon of their choice!! (laughs evilly again)

**Fire Demon 17:** Relena's a man? O.o No wonder!! (cracks up)

**x-digitalangel-x:** Of course there is more pocky and cookies!!! You reviewed that means you get some!!! (throws you the holiday pocky and cookies) Bon Appetit!!

**Silver Cateyes:** Don't we all want to beat the living shit out of Treize!! Don't worry, the chibis are not gonna come quiet, you'll see!!! Hee-chan!!! KAWAII!!

**Cheerful-pinkstar:** Isn't he!!

**Space Heart Angel:** Well, I don't think Treize will live very long after you get a hold of him!! (gulps)

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight:** If Treize lays one finger on those chibis and hurts them, we WILL hunt him down and gut him like a fish!!! (laughs evilly)

**Trio Wing: **

Heero: (reads letter) I am pleased to tell you that you have be invited to Hogwarts School of…

Duo: What the hell?

That would be funny!! How did Treize get on top of the light pole!! The world my never know!! (shifty eyes) Relena's lurking around in this fic somewhere don't worry…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** NOPE!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Stratagem**

After the boys' fateful meeting with Treize and the kidnapping of their beloved chibis, they soon found themselves heading home. They were distraught over the whole ordeal. Quatre was still crying profusely and Trowa remained silent, and kept a hand reassuringly on Quatre's shoulder. Wufei had taken to sharpening his katana in anger and Duo had lost his enthusiasm, the normal mischievous sparkle gone from his eye.

"Heero?"

Heero didn't even flinch when Duo called his name in concern. He was sitting by the window watching the raindrops streak the glass and the thunder rattle the panes. His hands were clenched so hard that his fingernails had begun to draw blood from his palm.

"Heero?"

Now Quatre had called him, the tears still lingering on his pale face. Even Wufei looked up from his katana to eye the pilot in confusion. Sure, Heero was a bit stoic but in situations like this he managed to vent his anger somehow or another.

"Heero, what's wrong?" Quatre asked again, getting up to place a hand on Heero's shoulder.

Instantly Heero whirled on him, a maddened look about him.

"What's wrong? What's WRONG?" Heero mimicked in an unnatural tone of voice. Quatre backed away and Trowa had come in his protective stance in front of him. Duo's eyebrows raised and Wufei got up off the chair and narrowed his eyes at Heero.

"Yuy…" Wufei said sternly.

"WELL? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG!!!" Heero shouted in rage. "WE FAILED WE BLOODY FAILED!!!!!! MISSION FAILED!!! I WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING! HOW IN THE WORLD ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DEFEND THE COLONIES IF WE CAN'T EVEN PROTECT A BUNCH OF…OF CHIBIS FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The rest of the boys stood flabbergasted at Heero's rare show of emotion. This one happened to be a mix of fear, desperation, and despair. They all watched in silent horror as their strong leader, Pilot 01, subconsciously let a tear drop slip from his eyes and drop upon the parchment envelope of the letter.

The Letter!!

"Yuy! Pull yourself together! We all forgot about the letter the Kushreinada left." Wufei said as his pointed with his katana at the letter in Heero's hand.

The boys gathered around Heero as he slowly undid the envelopes seal and slide out the parchment letter. It was in pink, swirly print and looked somehow familiar. Quatre read the letter aloud for all of them.

_To My Dearest Heero: _

_Aw…poor Gundam Pilots…Have you lost something? Oh yes of course, your precious chibis. _

_Being the heroes that you are, you want them back at all cost. Do not worry. They will not be harmed; you and I both know we can't afford that. But rather, I plan to use them in an experiment that I've wanted to perform since Dr. J ever started making the blueprints for the chibifing machine. (I want more Hee-chans) If you want them back, you know where to find me my darling._

_The Kingdom of Reflection. _

_Farewell my dearest and don't forget to visit me!_

"Blah…that was awful!" Quatre said making a face at the mushy writing.

"My Dearest Heero? OH LORD!" Duo said, cracking up at the statement.

"Hee-chans?" Trowa asked, making a confused face at Heero who narrowed his eyes at the letter.

"The Kingdom of Reflection…humm…would that be the Glass Kingdom?" Wufei pondered. Heero nodded. "The Sanc Kingdom."

"That would mean only one thing…" Quatre said as the boys looked at each other in utmost horror.

"**RELENA!!!"**

"Let me at 'er!! I'm gonna kill her for takin' away Hee-chan!!" Duo said ferociously, rolling up his sleeves.

"No, wait Maxwell." Wufei said seriously. Everyone turned to stare at Wufei. "We need a stratagem."

"A strata-what?" Duo questioned goofily.

"A stratagem is an artifice or trick in war for deceiving and outwitting the enemy." Trowa answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Correct. We need something or rather someone to distract Relena." Wufei said, smirking at Heero.

The boys turned to look at Heero and grinned mischievously.

"And Heero will do!" Duo chirped.

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** Well, that was three pages…not a lot but the best I can do right now… I'm sorry, I know Heero was out of character but I felt I needed to add that! Poor, Poor Heero!!! He's gonna be bait for the fire breathing man dragon named Relena! (whispers to Duo) And that's an insult to a dragon…

**Duo:** (nods)

**Guardian Arrow:** Well, please review!! Thanks for stoppin' in!


	9. The Calm Before the Storm

Me and My Chibi

**Guardian Arrow:** talks in a gameshow host voice And welcome ladies and gents to the next chapter of Me and My Chibi!!

**Everyone:** Shut up and get on with the chapter!!

**Guardian Arrow:** Geez…

**Duo:** SHOUT OUT!!!

* * *

**StarfireRobin:** Relena!!! (Screams shrilly and runs away)

**Magical-flyingdragon:** Yep, ol' Heero ain't gonna sit this one out!!

**Melody Rasnake:** Ohhh..pretty…(puts the rose in a vase)

**A Friend Mwhaha:** A friend hum…I think I know who you are…

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight:** Yes…poor wittle Heero…I think everyone feels sorry for him.

**Erinamation-limited2-nothing:** AHHHHHHH!!!!! (runs far away) I couldn't agree more!!

**Remiera:** You're special!!!!! (hands you cookies and runs away singing songs)

Heero: Don't mind her…she's a little…yeah…

**Cheerful-pinkstar:** Poor, poor Heero… (sniff, sniff)

**KuramaHiei01:** I've changed the skit a little…read the note and the end of the chapter!

**Trio Wing:** Trio Wing, this chapter's for you!!!

**Silver Cateyes:** Actually she threatened Treize into it…almost makes you feel sorry for the bastard…almost…

**Chikara-Yuy:** (Guardian Arrow and Chikara-Yuy are sitting on lounge chairs watching the magnificent display of explosions blowing up the Relena doll) Blow 'er to Kingdom Come!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Refer back to Heero's Chibi Troubles Chapter 1 for god's sake!!!!!!!

* * *

**Note: Chibi's Nicknames**

Chibi Heero: Hee-chan

Chibi Duo: Duo or Shinigami

Chibi Quatre: Cat (because of the pronunciation of Quatre's name)

Chibi Trowa: Trowa

Chibi Wufei: 'Fei

Nicknames have been installed for the sake of telling the difference between the chibis and the real ones.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Calm Before the Storm

* * *

**

"Don't look at me like that." Heero said monotonously.

Duo and the boys were blatantly staring at Heero and frankly it was starting to annoy him.

"Heeeeerrrroooo!!! We need you to do us a favor!!" Duo said happily.

"Whatever it is, No!"

"Do you mind being bait to draw Relena away while we rescue the chibis?"

Heero was about to reply but then looked at Duo in question. It took a couple of seconds before Heero realized that he agreed blindly to it.

"I hate you…" Heero said, narrowing eyes at the cheerful Duo.

"Luv you too Hee-chan!!" Duo replied sarcastically.

Trowa and Quatre sniggered at their antics while Wufei smirked at Heero's submission.

"What do I have to do?" Heero said solemnly.

* * *

**With The Chibis

* * *

**

"Ouch!! Dammit!! He bit me!!"

Treize shouted as he dropped a rather ferocious Duo to the floor.

"Tat's what you get you big meanie!!!" Duo hollered, sticking his tongue out at Treize.

"Relena they're resisting..painfully!!" Treize whined into the walky talky.

While Treize was on the phone with Relena, Duo wondered back to where the others were. Hee-chan was busy trying to bite himself out of the ropes that Treize had tied them all in. Cat had already gnawed his way out and was helping Trowa. 'Fei was half way through his ropes. Duo launched himself at Hee-chan and began to chomp his bonds.

Once they all were free, they looked to see if Treize was watching and then slipped out of the room and into the hallway.

"Now what Hee-chan?" Cat said softly.

Hee-chan pointed down the hallway silently.

* * *

**With the Boys

* * *

**

"There we go! You're all set!" Quatre said happily as he stood back and admired his work.

Heero stood not too enthused in a black tuxedo complete with a silk tie and a bouquet of blood red roses in his arms. His hair was freshly combed and his face cleaned of dirt and dried tears.

"Not bad Quatre. Not bad." Trowa smirked.

"You look like quite the professional!" Duo chirped.

"You're not going to fool Relena with that expression Yuy! If fact you look like you could kill her…" Wufei suggested.

"After all I've gone through, I just might!" scowled Heero.

"Now, while you are distracting Relena, we'll sneak in and find the location of the chibis. When we find them, I will radio you by the use of this little microphone that will be in your ear. Get out of there as fast as you can and find us! Then we'll escape! We'll just have to make this a code operation…humm… how 'bout Operation Chibi Liberation From…err…" Quatre stated and left off in thought.

"It. Operation Chibi Liberation From It! OCLFI!!!" Duo chimed. "I like it!"

* * *

**With the Chibis

* * *

**

At Hee-chan's command they all scampered down the hallway. None of the guards noticed the little shadows that danced across the wall and down the hallway. Cat had to double back to grab the little Shinigami who was making faces behind a guard's back in the hallway.

"Tis is it!" Hee-chan pronounced as they came to a steel plated door. "Trowa?"

"It twould be my honor…"Trowa bowed as he slipped out of his pocket a little time explosive.

"Wha-Where did you get tat?" Cat stuttered as he backed away from the explosive.

"When big Quatre wasn't looking I slipped it out of big Duo's pocket."

"Ohhhhhh…" the chibis all answered, nodding their little heads in complete understanding.

"What should I set it for?" Trowa questioned a grim looking Hee-chan.

"2 minutes should be good."

"Yeah Tro! Make the scary lady panic!!" Duo cheered.

"Well aren't you gonna attach tat ting?" 'Fei declared out of impatience.

Trowa nodded as he slapped the explosive against the door way.

"Let's hide!"

* * *

**Back With the Boys

* * *

**

"Well this is it…good luck gents!" Duo said solemnly, taking off his black cap and flourishing it in the air.

Heero wouldn't budge from his seat, clearly stating that he didn't want to do this. So Quatre and Trowa took the liberty of literally shoving Heero out of the car and onto Relena's walkway, throwing the bouquet of roses after him.

"Good luck and Godspeed Yuy." Wufei smirked as he nodded in recognition to Heero.

With that Duo put his foot down on the pedal and before Heero could retreat back to the car, they were gone. He took a deep breath and looked at the house he was supposed to enter. Urgh…not his idea of fun… Heero walked up the walkway towards the house as if he was walking down the path to his own funeral.

Heero paused, his fingertip an inch away from the door bell.

"God have mercy on my soul…Well, here it goes…" Heero whispered and pressed the button that he sensed would end life as he knew it, for behind those doors…was …it…

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** MUHAHAHAHAH!!!!! Cliffy!!!!

**Heero:** How can you do this to me?!

**Guardian Arrow:** I pity you for having to enter its lair but…geez Heero you're not going to die…

**Heero:** You better be right!

**Guardian Arrow:** (sigh) Please review and don't forget to read this following reminder!

**Note:** Yes, sadly the end of Me and My Chibi is drawing closer. In honor of the completion of the series and for the honor of my lovely reviewers I am letting you have a part in a mini skit that will follow the story's last chapter. Yes…the Torture of Relena!! (insert evil laugh) More like we will string her up as a piñata and give you all a whack at her!!! Now I need all of you to give me your name, pen name, or nickname, and your hitting weapon of choice. Please nothing real graphic! (by chance) So start sending in that information by way of reviews! And I have a question: What weapon would best suit Heero for his turn at the Piñata?!!


	10. Rescuers or the Rescued?

**Me and My Chibi**

**Heero:** OH GUARD!!! (Heero sneaks around with a baseball bat)

**Guardian Arrow:** (is hiding in her closet with a laptop) Eep!!

**Heero:** HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME WAIT THIS LONG ON RELENA'S DOORSTEP!!??

**Guardian Arrow:** Heh, heh…oops!! (whispers) Shout out..

* * *

**KuramaHiei01:** Make Heero—kiss IT!!! NO NEVER!!!! You're entered into the skit!

**Cheerful-pinkstar:** Heero gets some action in this chapter…violent action! Do you want to be in the skit?

**Clarobell**: I like your weapon!! n.n You're entered into the skit!

**Space Heart Angel:** I need what you want to be called in the skit and your weapon of choice! Nothing too violent! I don't want to have to up the rating just because of the ending skit… -.-;;

**Silver Cateyes:** You're entered in the skit! You let your weapon choice up to me soooo…how does a ballista filled with different colored paint in it sound? I'm into Fire Emblem so that's where the idea came from. Do you like it or do you want something different?

**Trio Wing:** I know what you mean. You're entered in the skit! I've already chosen Heero's device! I take advantage of the fact that Heero has never played swack the piñata before!!

**Erinamation-limited2-nothing:** Err…Thanks for reviewing?!

**Duo-23: **Err…okay?!? That's okay that you don't like Heero but I'm not letting him be tortured by Relena! No one deserves that! Thanks for reviewing!

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight:** Do you want to be in the skit? All I need is the name you want to be called in the skit and your weapon of choice! Nothing too violent!

**Remeira:** Someone's had to much sugar!!

Heero: Like you should be talking!!

Guardian Arrow: Heh..well you're entered in the skit!!

**Bunny:** Heero's gonna be free of Relena in this chapter! Yay!

**Fire Demon 17:** I agree, it almost did rip off Heero's head!! Err…someone definitely had to much sugar!! O.o

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nope, nada, zip, null, I don't own.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Rescuers or the Rescued?**

"_God have mercy on my soul…Well, here it goes…" Heero whispered and pressed the button that he sensed would end life as he knew it, for behind those doors…was …it…_

Heero could hear the ring of the doorbell resound throughout the house. One ring was enough…he didn't want it to make it sound like he was anxious for her to come open the door…blahh.. Heero let his mind drift back to think about how the others were managing and pulled nervously at his collar.

"HEERO!!!!!!"

At the whiny and irritating sound of the voice, Heero felt his body immediately tense up.

"Uh..er..hello." Heero said timidly, as Relena's shadow loomed over him.

Heero was then roughly grabbed and thrown into the house and the door was slammed shut and locked behind him. No escaping now…

**- With the Boys -**

"Did you see the fear on his face?"

"Aw poor Heero!"

"Almost makes you feel sorry for him!"

"But then you think that you could be in his shoes right now…"

The boys all shuttered at the comment and the car came to a halt at the back of house. They all quickly murmured a prayer for the safety of Heero and his sanity for when with Relena, as Zechs put it you go "stark, raving mad"! And that was her own brother!! If that doesn't leave an impression on you, they didn't know what would…

Duo swung out of the car, not even bothering to open the door first. "Well, should we do this in style or ..umm…what's the word Quatre?"

"Subtlety."

"Yeah that's it! Style or subtlety?"

"I think we should do our entrance work discreetly and when we retrieve the chibis, give Heero his signal, and then we should…" Trowa said confidently.

"Get the hell out of there!!!" Duo interrupted and the boys nodded.

"WELL! Are we going to get this done or stand there all day!?" Wufei shouted, already walking ahead, making the others jump and follow after.

**-- With Heero --**

'Okay Heero, just breathe. Breathing is the key!' Heero thought, coaching himself to relax. Relena might suspect something then but the way she was currently fawning over him, she forgot everything else but him. Blahh…

"Oh Heero! Are these for me!?" Relena cooed as she took the bouquet that was still in Heero's hands. "I always knew you were a romantic!"

Heero almost felt himself about to heave at the statement but was relieved when Relena left the room to find a vase to put her flowers in. So he took the opportunity to radio the others.

"Where the HELL are you people?!!"

At the other end of the radio, Duo doubled up from Heero's yell. The communication ear was right in his ear. Temporarily deaf Duo yelled back. _"Heero!! Shut up!! Great now I'm deaf!"_ Right then crackling appeared and suddenly Quatre's voice answered at the other end.

"_So how's it going Heero? You managing?"_

"Surprisingly, so far she's actually been civil. Right now she's distracted with the flowers. Did you guys find them yet?"

"_No, we're in the building but no luck finding th--."_

Heero waited for Quatre to finish his sentence but the only reply was an earth shattering boom that resounded throughout the house and even louder from the end of the communicator.

Heero quickly shoved away the communicator within his jacket when Relena came skidding into the room.

"Oh Heero! We're being attacked!!" she screamed shrilly and latched onto his neck. Heero gasped for air and tried to pry her off of him.

**- - With The Chibis - - **

When the loud explosion when off, the chibis were hiding. The source of the explosion, Trowa's time device.

"YAY!! Do it again, do it again!!!" the miniature Shinigami cried, waving his arms in the air.

The others shook their heads and walked through the smoke that was billowing from the doorway. In excitement and relieve, they all screamed and ran to the people that were on the other side of the door.

**- - With Heero - -**

"Re-lena…get..get off of me!!" Heero choked as he hastily tried to pry Relena's arms from around his neck.

"No never Heero!! Oh we're going to die! If we die, we die together. Grant me my last wish and kiss me Heero!" Relena whispered dramatically and closed her eyes, leaning in toward's Heero for a kiss.

Heero's face turned a sickly color and furiously tried to push away from him. My god did she have a death grip. She was getting closer when…

"_**GET AWAY FROM MY HEE-CHAN YOU HAG!!!!"**_

Standing in the threshold of the living room was a chibi Duo, looking ferocious and holding a handgun straight at Relena. Heero stopped struggling and blinked at the fierce little chibi. He looked up and behind the petite Shinigami stood the other boys holding their chibi's protectively, each chibi equipped with a pistol.

Relena, still clinging on to a desperate looking Heero, blinked in confusion at them and then smirked at the little Duo.

"Well what do we have here?" Relena cooed and walked over to the others.

Smartly, the boys backed up except for the Shinigami who stood his ground, the gun slightly shaking in his hands. Slapping the gun out of the chibi's hands, Relena reached down and hoisted Duo up by his tiny braid.

"You stupid little brat! Now you've done it again! You continue to distract Heero from me!" Relena scolded and yanked on his braid.

Heero sat horrified at the spectacle. Slowly clear tears formed at the corners of Duo's eyes and he began to sniffle.

"Stop, tat hurts!" Duo cried.

"Oh does it now!?!" Relena said cruelly and jerked the braid.

She started to laugh at Duo's sniveling face but glazed over when a sudden impact hit her right in the skull. Heero had expertly and accurately thrown the vase that she had put the flowers in earlier. Duo thumped to the ground and soon Relena's unconscious body followed.

Heero hastily jogged over to the blubbering Duo and gently scooped him up into his arms. The chibi buried himself within Heero's blazer and continued to tremble. Heero stood up, rubbing the little one's back, to see that the others nodded in approval of his antics.

"Let's go home…" Heero said simply, stepped over Relena's body, and towards the front door.

* * *

**Guardian Arrow**: Poor Duo!! I'd cry too.

**Chibi Duo:** (still sniffling) Tat hurt!

**Guardian Arrow:** Good aim Heero! Next time try for something harder! YAY!! Now we don't have to put up with Relena and Treize anymore! Pwease review!! (gives the reader puppy eyes)


	11. Only Number 2

**Me and My Chibi**

**Guard:** Heh…hello!

**Heero:** (throws mouse which hits Guard in the head and knocks her out) That solves that!

**Quatre:** Heero! You can't do that! She's writing the fic!

**Duo:** But Q! She didn't update and left the readers hanging!

**Guard:** Hello? When did you all grow two more heads?

**Heero, Duo, Quatre:** (look at each other) Good enough…

**ShOuT OuT**

**Erinamation-Limited2-nothing:** Hallelujah! She gone…(looks around) I hope..

**StarfireRobin:** Better think of a weapon and quick!

**SilverCateyes:** (Guard writes down the note) Of course! Recorded!

**Cheerful pinkstar:** Well then if you want to be in the skit please give me a nickname or penname and your weapon of choice (nothing graphic)

**Nicole:** Me? Make poor Heewo kiss THAT THING? No way in hell! Otherwise the G-Boys would have to sterilize the kid to make him sanitary and Heero would need therapy. Anyway..thanks for reviewing!

**Trio Wing:** Poor Duo…but he's okay! It's okay, the chainsaw is understandable! (nods)

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight:** Okie Day! You're entered! The object couldn't be harder or more disastrous because then well …we'd have to up the rating (not that anyone would care) but it would just be a bother…The fic isn't supposed to be very violent…But the object was just enough to get her out of the way.

**Duo-23:** Don't worry, he's okay! He's safe with Heero!

**Bunny:** (Guard grabs a mop and joins Bunny) Let me help ya! (twack, twack)

**KuramaHiei01:** O.o Woah! THAR SHE BLOWS! (hides under sofa)

**Anissa32:** I wouldn't call this soon…man everyone's gonna kill me!

* * *

**Note:** If you want to enter the skit please enter now by way of your review! This is your last chance!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Heero's Chibi Troubles Chapter 1! NOOOOO!

* * *

**Warning:** Slight language. (cough) Duo (cough) And an irritated Heero, a wailing Duo, a snappy, fighter Quatre, a screaming Trowa, and a sick and tired of this Wufei. Geez…sounds like the boys are going through male PMSing…just kiddin'! XD

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Only Number 2**

"Let's go home…"

"Right! Aw…my poor little self!"

"Yeah, I'm tired of all this…"

"Ditto."

"Ready."

Heero, not bothering to open up the door, kicked it down with his foot still holding the little shaken up Shinigami. Duo followed gazing wide-eyed at the slammed door before readjusting Hee-chan in his arms. Quatre nimbly stepped over the door and onto the porch. Trowa looked behind him at the ground to see little Quatre following with one tiny hand grasping Trowa's jeans leg. Wufei was about to follow but stopped suddenly and grasped his katana's hilt. He looked around, then shrugged it off, and walked out.

Trowa looked down again in apprehension when the little blonde wasn't hanging on to his pants leg, but then sighed when he clung back on.

It took them a while to reach the car. Duo jumped into the drivers seat with Hee-chan in his lap and beckoning to the others. They all climbed in, Heero with a little difficulty since Duo was firmly attached to his green shirt. Duo revved up the car and they where all home free.

**-Back At Relena's-**

"Ow..urg…" Relena grumbled as she got to her feet. She smoothed her skirt down as she looked at all the damage the boys had created. "Trieze!"

Immediately the OZ officer appeared at her side (his tricks we'll never know) and bowed deeply.

"Are they with them? Did they suspect?"

"No ma'm! It worked perfectly. The only one that's real is the little Duo the others are well…" Trieze smirked.

"Excellent…" Relena smiled, clapping her hands together. "Heero will have to come back to me now!"

**-With the Boys-**

"Ahh…everything's back to normal…just the way I like it!" Duo sighed reclining on the sofa.

"Well, just as normal as things are gonna get Duo. We are still gundam pilots after all." Quatre said, while fiddling with Chibi Trowa's dirty shirt.

Heero in the meanwhile managed to coax the little chibi off his shirt. Duo was now asleep on Heero's bed underneath the sheets and blankets. Heero was typing on his laptop while still keeping a careful eye on Duo.

"AHHHH!"

Everyone's head perked up to the sound of distress.

"Trowa!" Quatre yelled, running into the bathroom from which the call came from.

The boys were horrified at the sight and Trowa was stunned. He had tried to give the little Quatre a bath but judging from the sparks that Quatre was emitting this wasn't happening.

"It's a robot!" Duo said breathlessly. "How –how could that-"

"Quatre!" Trowa shouted as he turned to face pilot 04. "Bring your chibi!"

Quatre did as told and ran to get Trowa. He soon came back, running with the chibi held at arms length in front of him. Quatre quickly stopped the chibi Trowa into the water and stood back.

FIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Trowa erupted in a shower of sparks. The electrical energy was so high that it blew the breaker in the house.

"Oh shit…" Duo whimpered from somewhere in the darkness. "But that means…"

Everyone turned slightly to look at the spot that they supposed Duo was standing.

"**HEE-CHAN!"**

And with that Duo scampered out of the room.

"But Duo, Heero's right here!" Quatre yelled after him, fully receiving the Yuy-Shut-Your-Trap-Before-I-Physically-Have-To- Glare (his glares need to be trademarked) from Heero. "Oh…heh..sorry."

"Nice going Winner. Now you've officially screwed us all over." Wufei grumbled, glancing at the irritated Heero.

"**ACK! MY LITTLE HEE-CHAN!"**

The ear splitting cry made them all wince but recovered as Duo came running back.

"He went..fiiiizzzzzzzzzz…and croaked." Duo wailed on Quatre's shoulder and the blond awkwardly patted his back.

"Wufei, what about you?" Heero asked stoically, pointing to the chibi that was on his shoulder.

"I was just about to tell you that mine died right when Trowa screamed." Wufei answered, pointing the chibi. "That leaves your little child."

Heero shook his head. "No, Duo's real. No robot could shed tears like that."

The pilots nodded their heads in response at the truthful statement. No robot could possible reflect a true human's emotions.

"So that leaves Number 2, Duo, as the only real one. Then that means." Wufei started.

"That the real ones are back at—"

"Relena's…"

They all groaned and acted like they were keeling over.

"Ya know, if they weren't irresistibly adorable I would never step foot into that perimeter ever again." Duo said in a sage like manner.

"And for what you went through Heero, I'd have to get therapy to be even able to not twitch anymore let alone try to strangle her." Quatre interrupted. The pilots all stared at him in surprise.

"Our innocent Quatre… making that kind of a statement? I thought that saying something like that was against your DNA sequence!" Duo said in mock bewilderment.

"Well, you'd be surprised Duo. We too have a backbone." Quatre nodded.

"Ahem! Off subject!" Wufei coughed.

"Wuffers, does that mean we have to go back?" Duo whined, clawing a Wufei's sleeve.

"I'm WU-FEI not Wuff- whatever you called me! Yes, sadly we must!"

The poilts again groaned and trudged out of the bathroom.

"Well, I guess that means nobody's takin' a bath anytime soon!" Duo smirked as he stood in the door way looking back at the fizzing robot chibis.

"DUO!"

"Yeah, yeah! Comin'! I don' know why you're in a hurry to go back there…"

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** Sorry folks but they have to go back!

**Readers and Reviewers:** NO NEVER!

**Guardian Arrow:** But.. (avoids flying fruit) they only have to deal with Treize and they get rid of him in a funny yet psychological way.

**R & R:** What about Relena?

**Guardian Arrow:** She's not in it anymore! They only deal with Treize and get the chibis back. She's not gonna be in it at all!

**R & R:** Wheww…

**Duo:** Review please folks! Try to catch Guard before she goes on her Don't-Update-For-Very-Long-Time sprees! REVIEW!

**Heero:** I think they heard you the first time… (holds ears shut)


	12. Judging You

**Me and My Chibi**

**Guard:** How's this for updatin'!

**Heero:** You're getting better…

**Trowa:** But don't push your luck!

**Guard:** (pouts)

* * *

**ShOuT OuT**

**StarfireRobin:** A spoon? Okay!

**KuramaHiei01:** Nope! Instead Trieze runs frighteningly away from the scene! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

**Remiera:** Yeah, I know…I'm slow! Bad authoress! (hits herself over the head)

**Blood red black:** Because if I didn't the story would have ended this chapter and that would have been no fun! I wanna keep writing!

**Dk-joy:** This is sooner than usual and the story is more than 6 pages long when I typed it!

**Silver Cateyes:** I dunno I guess I do like torturing them…(shrugs) How was Duo the only one that escaped? Well because he's Duo! Yeah you! Perfect soldier with the laptop! Back off! I updated! (that's Heero)

**Trio Wing:** Yeah! I'm alive! Imagine that! Trio Wing this chapter's for you!

**Cheerful-pinkstar:** You're in!

**Space Heart Angel:** Sure! You just have to have a nickname or penname and a weapon of choice! Nothing too violent or graphic! Please…

**Nerb:** Thanks! I appreciate you readin'! Join the club also! (sees a chibi Quatre and adult one) (faints)

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight:** Okay…you're going to have to be more specific than that!

**Dark Devotions:** Oh yeah! I like making plot twists!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Red Green Show and Gundam Wing!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Judging You**

"I hope she hasn't eaten them…"

The boys turned in their seats to look at Duo in the driver's seat.

"What?"

"You heard me! I hope she hasn't eaten them!" Duo said again, smirking back at the others.

Quatre and Trowa looked at each other while Wufei repeatedly slammed his head against the window. Heero remained expressionless.

"Duo, how could she eat them?" Quatre asked timidly, afraid of the answer he might receive.

"Maybe she's carnivor---whatever. Look at the way she clings to Heero!"

"Carnivorous? Relena?"

Wufei looked sharply at the other. "Can we please change the subject? I'm losing valuable brain cells over here!"

The others nodded vigorously and Duo shrugged it off. "It was just something I saw on Tv.."

"We're here…" came Heero's voice as they pulled up outside the Sanc Kingdom.

The building was still smoking and the fire alarm was also still going haywire. They stuffed their ears shut to block out the obnoxious beeping. The front door which Heero kicked down when they left was still lying on the doorstep. They all silently hoped that the vase had kept her out this long.

Silently they tip-toed over the broken door and all five heads peeked around the corner and soon the little head of Duo joined them anxiously pulling on Heero's shirt.

"Heewo! Whats we doin'? Hide n' Seek?" the little one chirped, still tugging relentlessly on his green tank top.

"Sure." Heero said gruffly, petting Duo lightly on his head. "Which way were you hidden?"

Little Duo rested his pointer finger on his lips in a thoughtful pose. The boys watched the little one anxiously, hoping Duo's memory served him well…

"That way!" Duo pointed eagerly in the direction away from them.

They all held their breath as they tip-toed through the room. Their breath suddenly escaped in a rush when they all gaped at the missing body of Relena.

"Oh crap! That means she's somewhere around here!" Duo growled, looking fervently around him.

Suddenly all of them got a feeling that the hunters (them) became the hunted. They all had a sneaking suspicion that something was lurking near them…and it reminded them of the time that Treize first kidnapped the little ones.

Finally out of the living room they ran down the blacken hallway. Quatre choked a little on the smoke and soon all of them had their shirts up over their noses. The boys rounded the corner and streaked down the next corridor. It was eerily quiet; the only noise was their quick footsteps resounding off the steel walls.

After 3 minutes of continuous running, they finally finally arrived in a massive steel room. It was relatively empty except the little packages in the middle of the room.

_The chibis…_

Smiles appeared on each of their faces, even a small grin was on Heero's and Trowa's faces. The chibis sat shivering in the middle of the room, clinging to each others arms or shirts. They looked obviously frightened. Cat was hanging onto Trowa's shirt, hiding his pale face in his shirt. Trowa looked shaken but put it aside and stood, protecting Cat. Little Heero didn't look as fased as the others but you could see his eyes dart nervously about the room. Wufei (Wuffie!) kept a comforting hand on the back of Heero's shirt and calmly had his ebony eyes shut.

The weird thing was that the chibis didn't run to their bigger counterparts…they stayed shivering in the room.

"Something's wrong…." Quatre whispered, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's like they were scared into staying in the same spot." Trowa pointed out.

"How much do you wanna bet?" Duo said, smirking at the others. "If we go to them…we'll be caught! Like you know how in stories the sacred sword stood in the middle of the room all alone and when the heroes ran to it, they were trapped in a falling cage!"

The others looked at each other, weighing Duo's words.

"You have a point Maxwell…but then again, it is after all a story!" Wufei concluded, resting his head in between his thumb and forefinger striking a thoughtful pose.

Duo shrugged before steping forward. Suddenly a loud swishing noise resounded throughout the room as a large metal cage came crashing down from the ceiling of the room. Heero thrust out a free hand and grabbed Duo back by the back of his shirt.

"And notice how the hero looks all around him for the trouble but never looks up until the last second!" Heero scolded.

After the dust cleared their heads swiveled at the sudden cry from one of the chibis. Now they were all huddled together in a massive ball of limbs. Petite tears leaked from Cat's eyes and the others sniffled occasionally.

**SLAM!**

Their heads flew back around behind them only to sigh heavily at the now shut steel door and the metal door now sliding across it.

"Luck certainly isn't on our side." Trowa sighed.

"No, because it's on my side!"

They turned back around again to see Trieze leaning against the metal bars of the cage that surrounded the chibis. Immediately, Heero had his hand gun ready and loaded in his hand pointing it squarely in between Trieze's eyes.

"DARN IT! WHY WON'T YOU CROAK?" Duo screamed fitfully, stomping his feet against the floor.

Trieze raised an eyebrow at Duo's behavior and then turned to look fully at Heero.

"Sorry! You can't kill me Mr. Perfect! Anyway, Relena would be after you if you did!"

Instantly, Heero withdrew his gun storing it safely within its holster. He definitally didn't want Relena after him again…they could figure out another way beside brute force to get the chibis.

"Good idea Heero! That would be a waste of a perfectly good bullet!" Duo smirked, retracting his gun that he brought out back to his side.

Trieze snorted in amusement before walking at a point where he could see both the chibis and the pilots.

"Maybe we could out smart him using a rhetorical question…" Quatre whispered to the others.

"If you can get it to work Cat!" Duo said, nodding.

"And now," Trieze said loudly, the boys attention turning back to him. "I'm going to give a speech."

Both Quatre and Duo's heads turned rapidly towards each other. Oh yeah this could work!

"Oh yeah, speeches are great. They're good! That's very brave of you to do a speech, a lot of people don't like to do public speaking. So that's very brave, go!" Quatre said rapidly walking to the one side of Trieze while Duo went on the other side.

"Really? Why?"

"Why? It's public speaking! You're speaking to the public!" Quatre replied pointing to Heero and the others. "They're all watching you…_what if you fail_!"

A horrified expression came to Trieze's face.

"See what they're doing, eh?" Duo said slyly. "They're judging you."

(NOTE: They are doing this really fast!)

"Judging you."

"Judging you."

"You."

"Judging you."

"You."

"They're saying is he interesting or what! And this is why when you get up there…"

"They judge ya."

"They judge ya."

"Just you."

Trieze gulped nervously as the voices reverberated in his ear for Quatre and Duo were speaking in both his ears.

"And sometimes they think you're bad."

"Real bad."

"That's why people get nervous."

"Real nervous."

"Terrible."

"Nervous like…"

"Can't talk."

The others watched Trieze as he fidgeted nervously with his fingers and stared wide eyed from Heero, Trowa, and Wufei to Quatre and Duo to the little wide eyed chibis that were staring intently at Trieze.

"MISS RELENA!" Trieze suddenly screamed and ran from the room only waiting for the door to be unlatched before he scampered out of there.

The pilots and chibis stared wide eyed at the disappearing image of Trieze before turning back to see Duo and Quatre high five.

"That's just plain scary…" Wufei said.

"Oh yeah, be afraid be very afraid…you never can know what Maxwell and Winner are up to." Heero said, smirking slightly while the little Duo who remained silent all this time smiled approvingly at the others.

"Now how about we get you guys out of there!" Duo said, bending down at looking at the cherubic faces of the chibis.

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** Oh yeah! Take that! That was a whole whopping 6 pages excluding shout outs in size 12. So how'd you like that rhetorical question?

**Heero:** It was …odd…

**Guardian Arrow:** It's from the Canadian comedy called the Red Green show…it's pretty awesome! And it does freak people out when you do it to them…if you do it right and rapidly.

**Duo:** (nods)

**Guardian Arrow:** So please R&R! We are finally free from Relena's grasp!

**Heero:** Hallelujah praise the lord!

**Guardian Arrow and Duo:** -.-;;


	13. Experiment Completed

**Me and My Chibi**

**Guardian Arrow:** (is sitting on a porch with her laptop sipping lemonade) Greetings! Summer is finally here! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update.

**Heero:** For once she has legitimate excuses…

**Guardian Arrow:** They're called Finals…(shivers) God I hate them! But it's all over! And a thing called summer work for AP classes and Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince!

**Heero:** Until next year!

**Guardian Arrow:** -.-;

* * *

_**ShOuT oUt**_

**Gigglegal**

**Demon Pharaoh 92**

**Remiera**

**Raelyn-Mage**

**Space Heart Angel**

**Roxtrox7**

**Cheerful-pinkstar**

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight**

**Dk-joy**

**Dark Devotions**

**KuramaHiei01**

**Trio Wing**

**Kagome rose**

**Starfire Robin**

Thank you!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing. Blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada…

* * *

Chapter 12

Experiment Completed

"_Now how about we get you guys out of there!" Duo said, bending down at looking at the cherubic faces of the chibis. _

"What about this button?"

"No."

"What about this one?"

"…"

"What abou—"

"NO!"

Duo shrank away from the panel's buttons. Heero's glare followed him until he was a safe distance away from himself. Heero liked his personal space kept clear and devoid of hyper pilots and annoying fangirls. Once Duo backed off, Heero turned his cobalt eyes back to the keys. Even after punching in some random codes his hard work resulted in nothing.

"ARGH!" Heero screamed, throwing down his fist against the key panel.

The panel started to fizz emitting sparks like sparklers on the 4th of July. Heero quickly withdrew his hand, shaking it to get rid of the little sparks of pain.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Heero?"

"Not now Duo."

"Heero? Um…why is everything going red?" Duo blinked, blinded by the flashing alarm.

Quatre tried. "Umm…with all due respect Heero but I believe…"

"Not now please."

"Yuy, I'm thinking that the right password wouldn't trigger the alarm system."

"It's all because of the system now be quiet—"

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Little Duo opened up his lungs and screamed.

Heero's eyes widened in fright, thoroughly startled out of his concentration by the scream. He jerked roughly from the panel but not before letting his fingers collide with the keys.

"Heero. Pass Word accepted." The computer chimed. The panel then glowed green and the cage lifted with a groan back into the ceiling.

They all stared at the complete luck of this whole ordeal before settling their gaze upon little Duo who sat there big as pie and chirped imitating the system. "Heewo!"

"Heero…the password all the long was your name." Trowa questioned, his visible eye staring at Heero.

Duo visibly smacked his hand on his forehead in exasperation before turning to the chibis.

Heero sighed as he watched the others scoop up their chibis into their arm, running a lithe hand through his brown locks. "I'm definitely going to need therapy from this…"

He then reached down, picking up the proud little Shinigami before nodding to the others.

"Let's get the heck out of here."

* * *

"We failed Treize all because you got spooked by the two brats Winner and Maxwell!" Relena screamed pointing a finely manicured finger at Trieze.

Trieze bowed respectively before saying anything. "I'm sorry ma'am but you should of seen them…it was terribly frightening."

"That is no excuse! Now I will never see Heero again!" Relena cried, woebegone. "Oh Heero…My Heero…"

"Technically ma'am, Heero was never yours—"

"Shut up Trieze!"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

The Next Day…

"Once again I thank you boys. You helped me in my research by being such wonderful examples to them, by being yourselves and naturally they turned out…well…semi bratty and mischievous." Dr. J chimed, clapping his hands excitedly together.

The boys just pouted in silence, totally getting the vibes from J that they were all a bunch of brats at one time.

"But sadly, the experiment has come to an end. I hate to say it but…you will have to let them go." J said solemnly bowing his head in respect.

"But—but!" Duo said holding a disgruntled Heero up from under his armpits. "They're too cute to let go! I mean you never get to do this with the real Heero…you'd have your face ripped off!"

"Thanks Duo, I appreciate you too…" Heero said gruffly.

"Anytime my buddy!" Duo chirped before hugging little Heero to his chest. "Aww…J do we really have too?"

"It is going to be hard giving them up after being with them so long." Quatre said sadly, fondly smoothing out Trowa's hair. Trowa then appeared at Quatre's shoulder nodding firmly with a sleeping chibi Quatre curled up in his arms.

Dr. J remained silent letting the boys have time with their chibis for a little longer. He walked over to the same machine from which the chibis were created. J flipped the switch on, punched in a code, and turned to the pilots only to discover that they had already walked to the machine.

Each of the boys took their own time, whispering words into the chibis ears before affectionally and lightly placing a kiss on their cheeks.

Heero held little Duo out in front of him, eyeing the smiling cherub with kind eyes.

"Heewo!" Duo chirped leaning forward and placing a wet baby kiss on Heero's nose. He wrinkled his nose but didn't pull away from the little one. In fact, Heero then leaned towards Duo and placed a featherlight kiss on his nose.

"Duo.." Heero voiced softly as the little chibi wormed out of his grasp, running to where the others stood waiting on the machine's platform.

"Iis will see wou wayter!" Little Duo cried, waving wildly at Heero. (Trans: I will see you later!)

The other chibis waved too at their adult counterparts. Duo was smiling softly, Quatre was tearing a little, Trowa managed a very small smile, and Wufei held his head high a proud smile coming to his lips.

And what did Heero do?

Heero's muscles churned in his face, his casual frown slowly becoming a smirk and soon into a pleasant smile. It graced his face, illuminating his features as he raised a hand to wave once.

Little Duo smiled from the platform happily and soon they were out of sight. Smoke billowed across them, tightly obscuring them from the pilots eyes. And finally when the smoke cleared, the platform was empty and the chibis were gone.

No one ever took pictures nor video typed anything of the chibis. Though the best of all were the memories of the chibis finely imprinted in their minds for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** Well that's all folks!

**Heero:** It's done?

**Guardian Arrow:** Sadly, yes…

**Heero:** I'm free?

**Guardian Arrow:** Yeah.

**Heero:** (dances wildly about the room)

**Guardian Arrow:** What a solace you are my friend! But all you wonderful reviewers and readers out there, you are my true solace. Thank you for supporting this fic! I really appreciated you and your reviews! But don't forget about the skit! I will soon post (once I get the applications in order) the list of people who are attending the skit! If you did not sign up for the skit please do so in your review now! Signed and anonymous are allowed! I only need your name/nickname and a weapon of choice! (nothing too violent) I will be on vacation the 22nd to the 29th of July just to let you know. I should get the skit done just before school starts. Hope to see you then!

* * *

**Title:** Me and My Chibi

**Authoress**: Guardian Arrow

**Status of Fic:** Finished except for skit

**Sequel:** Sadly no.


	14. List of Reviewers and Skit People!

_**Hey Guys!**_

I'm back from vacation and ready to get the skit underway! (cheers) Woot! Anywho, the following list under the note is all the people that reviewed Me and My Chibi. Thanks guys!

* * *

**Note:** I would like to take this time to say "England, you had us frightened!" Dude,that freaked me out when I turned on the news and saw London Bombings! I was all, "What! Why!" We were all deeply surprised that that happened because frankly who in their right mind would go after England. (evidentially extremists (aka. Terrorists) America's watching right now hoping that you will all be alright! You will survive always Big Brother! (Britain is essentially America's big brother)

* * *

**Space Heart Angel:** My British friend who is totally **AWESOME**! Thanks so much for reviewing for not only Me and My Chibi but Heero's Chibi Troubles! You're a fantastic authoress with extreme writing skills! I will try to keep in touch with you through your stories! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis) Thanks so much!

**Duo…is…cute:** You reviewed in the beginning and then disappeared in the end but hey! You reviewed and that means a lot! Danke! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**StarfireRobin:** My good old friend from school! Thanks for reviewing throughout the story and for your constant friendship! Always remember—Halo, SBI, and WO BIST DU? HAHHAHAHAH! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Fire Demon 17:** My constantly hyper friend that has been here since HCT, I salute you! Your comments were always hilarious and your enthusiasm –boundless! Thanks and I'll miss your chatter! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight:** Here's another girl who was here since Heero was first introduced to chibis! You were always very aware of what was happening and enjoyed being showered with all kinds of treats! Thank you! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Gigglegal:** You appeared on the set in the beginning and then vanished! But you visited back in the end! You were the only person who seemed to have self control in this fic which is highly extraordinary! (not to say being hyper is a bad thing) Danke schon! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**KuramaHiei01:** The person who always wrote long reviews! You were always free to give advice and shower with praises. I remember your little rantings on "how to maim Relena" with your own character and the Gundam Pilots! And your fic "Butterfly Kisses" was so sweet it made my teeth fall out! Thanks! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Bunny:** The mystery girl whose been hanging out here since HCT! Actually I think you were the first people to review HCT! Your evident energy provided motivation for me! Thank you! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**PandaFox Girl:** I think you only reviewed once but you reviewed! And that's what I'm lookin' for! Danke! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Dana-chu:** You were around in HCT too! Wow! What faithfulness to the chibis! Awesome! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Trio Wing:** Another girl with boundless energy and a definite love for kawaii chibis that can't be questioned! You were a continous reviewer throughout the whole story and I think you never missed a chapter! WOW! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Clarobell:** You reviewed for a while in the beginning and then disappeared! I don't know what happened or maybe you just lost interest…that I do not know. But you came back towards the end of the fic! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Jeffrey:** Madness follows every pilot and must have followed you because you stopped reviewing! Eep! I appreciated your review however! ((gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Bloody Love:** The FIRST person to review Me and My Chibi! Give her a hand! But then you vanished! That's disappointing but you were the first and that made me feel loved! Thanks! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Kawaii kitsune123:** If we had a prize for the hyperest fangirl, man you'd win! And that's a good thing! Optimistic energy is always appreciated! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Anissa32:** Another girl from HCT again but who unfortunately disappeared in the middle of the fic…(sniffs) WAHHHHH! The reviews you sent however were always nice! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Dreamlover538:** Another once and done reviewer that I can tell is a Wufei fan. You were all worried that our dear Wuffie wouldn't appear but I gave you what you asked for and he did! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Owarinoame:** You reviewed a couple of times but that's what matters! Your reviews! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Magical-flyingdragon:** Man we must have a case of missing reviewers! But you were definitely a die hard fan of cute chibis and for liberation for Heero! Thanks! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Shooting star:** Wicked cute! What an awesome statement and oxymoron! And that's all I needed! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Silver Cateyes:** A girl with a sadistic muse squad, the leader of the chibis when they eventually burned Treize's flower garden, and the founder of the anti-Relena mob! Your comments were always hilarious and helpful. They provided a good laugh for me and the motivation the kept the stories flowin'! Thanks! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**An Angel Flying with Broken Wings:** O.o Can that be possible? Well it must be because you got here to review! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Adriel:** Twice and gone but I think I know who you are! Are you the authoress known as Adriel Touchstone? (shifty eyes) Maybe, maybe not…(gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Yasei Raiden:** I think we'd all enjoy watching Heero shop for a chibi! Thanks! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Erinamation-limited2-nothing:** I will forever remember this comment. "OH DEAR LORD NOT THAT THING!" It had me laughing hysterically! It was so simple yet so funny! Thanks for the laughs! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Cheerful-pinkstar:** You had the shortest yet most precise and meaningful comments throughout this fic! Thanks! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Remiera:** A girl with the sheer goal of beating up Relena! Don't we all share that goal! You get your chance in the skit! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Elliott's girl:** You always had the oddest comments and sometimes surprised me. But hey! Aren't we all odd! (raises her hand) I'm a candidate! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Melody Rasnake:** I still have the yellow rose you gave me and it's so pretty! Thanks! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**A Friend Mwhaha:** Umm…I'm not quite sure what to say…but thanks! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Chikara-Yuy:** Our resident pyromaniac girl! Example from when you blew up that Relena doll! (hands you a medal) Job well done! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**x-digitalangel-x:** Are there anymore pocky and cookies left? OF COURSE! (showers you with treats) THANKS! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Fanruby:** Well I finished the fic and I hope you enjoyed it! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Nerb:** Our mystery dude or dudette…all I know is that you loooove Quatre and Wufei and torturing Relena! Heh! That's good! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Raelyn-Mage:** (Guard joins Raelyn-Mage in chanting) Hit her again! Hit her again! Hit her again! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Nicole:** Thanks for your reviews, mystery girl! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Kagome rose:** And now you know what happened to the chibis! Thanks for reviewing! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Blood red black:** Thanks for reviewing and I'll see ya in the skit! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Elisabeth the Chocolate L:** See ya in the skit! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Dark Devotions:** Thanks for reviewing and I hope you have a nice summer also! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Dk-joy:** Sadly all things must come to an end…but thanks for your support! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Demon Pharaoh 92:** Another friend from school! Thanks for reading Pharaoh! Tombrobber appreciates it! I knew you couldn't pass up an opportunity to smack Relena around! Keep the anime faith! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

**Roxtrox7:** Yay! One of the two people who have watched the Red Green Show! Keep your stick on the ice! (gives you a complete set of Gundam Pilot plushie chibis)

* * *

Guardian Arrow: (breathes heavily) OMG that was freakin' long!

Heero: But that shows how many people loved you and your fic.

Guardian Arrow: (blinks) Yeah, now that I think of it…cool… Thanks Heero!

Heero: You're welcome!

Both: (walk off into the distant sunset)

(How dramatic)

* * *

Now the following list is the people who are entered in the skit.

Remiera

Weapon: Dragon Skull Black Sword

* * *

Trio Wing

Weapon: Tazer

* * *

Silver Cateyes

Weapon: A ballista filled with paint balls

* * *

Clarobell

Weapon: Giant inflatable hammer

* * *

Olivia Maxwell aka. Tenshi no Shiine

Weapon: Sludge hammer

* * *

Crystal

Weapon: Thunder Whip

* * *

Jess

Weapon: 2x4

* * *

Yingie

Weapon: UFB/ Unidentified Flying Bomb

* * *

Fourth Ice

Weapon: Scythe

* * *

Pharaoh

Weapon: Wooden Sword

* * *

Space Heart Angel

Weapon: Baseball Bat inscribed with 1x2 and 3x4

* * *

Guard

Weapon: Keyboard & Mouse

* * *

StarfireRobin

Weapon: A huge pencil inscribed with SxR (StarfirexRobin)

* * *

Thank you and see you all in the skit!

Heero's Birthday Bash

Coming: August 2005 (sometime near the end of the month)


End file.
